


The Astronomical Clock

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Femslash, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Hermione just wanted a special memento to celebrate their third anniversary together. Pansy just wanted to get warm. COMPLETE
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Interstellar Novella [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	The Astronomical Clock

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20. This story filled square G3 - Prague. I don't normally write a lot of femslash, I leave that to the wonderful people who do write it amazing well, particularly my good friend articcat621. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Hermione, love, what are we doing here?" Pansy whined, pulling her jacket tightly around her body as a cool breeze sent a chill down her spine. She followed along behind her girlfriend as they made their way down the stone-lined streets of Prague.

Hermione rolled her eyes, stopped in her tracks, and turned around to look at Pansy. "I've told you a million times already. We're going to see the astronomical clock at the Old Town Hall. We're almost there. Old Town Square is just up ahead."

"But it's so damn cold outside. Couldn't we have come to see the clock in May when it's warm outside?" Pansy replied, her lower lip jutting out as a pout formed on her face as she came to a stop a few steps away from where Hermione was standing.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but closed it immediately. She wasn't ready to give away the surprise as to why they had to be in Prague on one of the coldest days of the year. Taking a few moments to craft her response carefully, Hermione smiled and took a few steps toward her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Pansy's waist and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"We can always come back in May," Hermione replied cheerfully. "Actually, I really wouldn't mind coming back in October for the 610th anniversary of the installation of the clock. What do you think?"

Pansy thought about the offer for a moment and shook her head. "Let's keep going. We'll be there soon, right?"

Hermione nodded and cupped Pansy's cheek with her hand. She took a moment to look into Pansy's dark eyes and smiled. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to Pansy's, kissing her softly. As she pulled away, Hermione dropped her hand to Pansy's side and interlaced their fingers. "Just up ahead."

The young couple continued on their way until they rounded a corner. When they did, they discovered a large group of people all gathered around a building.

From what Pansy could tell, the only attraction to this spot was the giant clock on the wall. As the thought crossed her mind, she realized exactly where they were. "So that's the Astronomical clock? Doesn't seem all that impressive."

"Oh hush," Hermione grumbled, glancing back over her shoulder briefly. She tucked on Pansy's hand, leading them closer to the wall. Hermione quickly looked up at the clock and smiled. They were just in time.

Once they arrived at the spot Hermione had picked out, she looked around frantically for someone around them. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a young couple standing next to them.

"I'll be right back," she said, kissing Pansy on the cheek. "Don't move."

"Okay?" Pansy questioned, watching as Hermione ran over to a nearby couple and had what seemed to be a hurried conversation with them. Before she could open her mouth to ask what was going on, Hermione's lips were covering Pansy's as arms wrapped around her waist.

Sighing happily, Pansy melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck as the pair leaned down into a dramatic kiss. After a few moments, they slowly rose to a standing position, and Hermione was handed her mobile back from the couple.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked, furrowing her brow as she looked down at the device in Hermione's hand and saw a photo of the two of them kissing in front of the clock.

"Happy anniversary, love," Hermione said, smiling brightly. "I wanted to have a picture of us kissing at the exact time you asked me to be your girlfriend three years ago in front of the Astronomical clock as a memory for the rest of our lives."

"And here I thought you just wanted to escape to a magical city for our anniversary," Pansy replied, tossing her head back with a laugh as she wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione's waist. "So let me see that picture."

"Only if you promise not to delete it," Hermione replied, pressing a quick kiss to Pansy's cheek as she held her phone up just out of reach.

"It's perfect," Pansy said, leaning her forehead against Hermione's cheek. "Happy anniversary, Hermione."


End file.
